Astro Boy 1963 (TV)
Episodes *1.- The Birth of Atom *2 - Frankenstein *3 - Adventure on Mars *4 - Guernica *5 - Sphinx *6 - Lightning Man *7 - Captain Atom *8 - Ghost Manufacturing Machine *9 - Black Looks *10 - The Fool Ivan *11 - Time Machine *12 - Cruciform Island *13 - The Eyes of Christ *14 - The Artificial Sun" *15. "Plant People *16. "The White Vehicle Planet" *17. "Robot Land" *18. "Gadem" *19. "Atom vs Garon" *20. "Gaseous Beings" *21. "Satellite R-45" *22. "Sea Serpent Island" *23. "The Mutant" *24. "The Submarine Kingdom" *25. "The Deep-Underground Tank *26 - Atlas *27. "Planet Pearl *28. "Mad Machine *29. "The Memorable Day" *30. "Fuhrer ZZZ" *31. "The Black Cosmic Ray" *32. "Hot Dog Corps" *33. "Three Magicians"' *34. "Midoro Marsh" *35. "The Human Farm" *36. "The Religion of Pui Pui" *37. "Uran" *38. "The Disturbed Small Planet" *39. "Red Cat" *40. "Neo Caesar" *41. "X Bomb" *42. "The Yellow Horse" *43. "His Highness Dead Cross" *44. "The Egyptian Conspiritors" *45. "Cleopatra's Necklace" *46. "The Robot Spaceship" *47. "The Cosmic Crab" *48. "The Tenma Tribe" *49. "Transparent Giant" *50. "Atom Goes to the West" *51. "Little Elephant Pura" *52. "Snow Lion" *53. "Goodbye 1963" *54. "Duel on the Alps" *55. "Rejuvenating Gas" *56. "Earth Defense Army" *57. "Robot School" *58. "The 13 Mysterious Statues of God" *59. "The Robot Buron X" *60. "The Demon Bees" *61. "Space Parasites" *62. "The Phantom Ship" *63. "The Artificial Iceberg" *64. "Count Bat" *65. "Brave Escapee" *66. "The Space Viking" *67. "Heroes of the Night" *68. "Rebellion of the Dinosaur People" *69. "The Secret of the Clock Tower" *70. "Rafflesia" *71. "The Last Day of Earth" *72. "7 Days of Drifting in Space" *73. "Big Titan" *74. "Earth Expedition" *75. "Flying City" *76. "The Monster Machine" *77. "Cape Town Lullaby" *78. "The World in 500,000 Years" *79. "Dr. Brain" *80. "humanoid Bill" *81. "Dreaming Machine" *82. "Robot Olympics" *83. "Garuda the Strange Bird" *84. "The Dolphin Civilization" *85. "The Demented Beltway" *86. "The Time Gun" *87. "Princess Kaguya" *88. "The Bacteria Corps" *89. "Gomes' Ghost" *90. "The Robot Fortress" *91. "Garon's Counterattack" *92. "Three Robot Knights" *93. "Cobalt" *94. "Angel in the Alps" *95. "The Evil Punch Card" *96. "Robot Future" *97. "Confrontation in Space" *98. "Zeo's Legacy" *99. "Little Columbus" *100. "The Robot House" *101. "The Unmapped World" *102. "Queen of the Devils' Place" *103. "Stairs Leading into Space *104. "The Devil's Balloon" *105. "General Atom" *106. "The Boy from Outer Space *107. "Release of the Earth" *108. "Saturn Man" *109. "Phoenix" *110. "Expedition on Mercury" *111. "Robot Polymer" *112. "Samson's Hair" *113. "Back, the Country without Laughter" *114. "Metro Monster" *115. "The Big Runaway Safe" *116. "The Greatest Robot on Earth (part one)" *117. "The Greatest Robot on Earth (part two)" *118. "Robot Grabby" *119. "The Flying Lens" *120. "Time Hunter" *121. "Ganimate" *122. "The Monster Mantler" *123. "Captain Dog" *124. "Parting Gift" *125. "Find the Bacteria" *126. "Roboids" *127. "The Experimental Robot" *128. "Treasures of the Inca Empire" *129. "Atom vs. Atom" *130. "The Storm on Mars" *131. "The Moon Champion" *132. "Prince Louis" *133. "Revenge After Ten Years" *134. "Operation Escape" *135. "The Robot-Dog Backy" *136. "Inspector Jaguar" *137. "Little Cooley" *138. "1 Long Day" *139. "Atom Stolen" *140. "The King and Atom" *141. "THe Locomotive March *142. "Minya's Star *143. "Bird Street Story *144. "Lost Friendship *145. "Atom in the Deep Sea *146. "Report from the Future *147. "Mid-air Screen *148. "Robio and Robiet *149. "The Can Capriccio *150. "Miss Magnet *151. "Lonely Atom *152 - The Robot Bombs *153 - The Red Merry-Go-Round *154 - Blue Bird Story *155 - The Crazed Boundary *156 - Robot Mayor" *157 - Gypsy's Star *158 - Funny Companion *159 - "Devil and Angel Category:Astro Boy Category:Anime Category:Astro Boy 1963